Antigripal y pizza
by Blancanakano
Summary: Heracles se ha puesto enfermo y a Sadiq le toca cuidarle pese a la poca gracia que le hace la idea de hacer de niñera. One Shot.


**Esta chorricosa se la dedico a mi mami Rainie que el otro día me decía que tenía que subir cosas de mi amado turco.**

**No me lancéis muchos tomates.**

* * *

Sadiq se tapó hasta la nariz con la bufanda, no se le veía la cara puesto que llevaba su antifaz, seguía haciendo bastante frío a pesar de ser casi marzo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y salió del portal de la casa rumbo a la farmacia. Estaba de mal humor, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Heracles nunca quería verle y justo cuando se ponía enfermo le llamaba diciendo que se sentía fatal y que fuera a cuidarle. ¡Cuidarle! ¡Cómo si fuera un niño! Luego se enfadaba si le trataba como a un niño o hacía alusión a su infancia, que pasó en su casa.

Mientras gruñía y daba pataditas a piedras llegó a la farmacia, asustando a algún que otro transeúnte por el camino. En la farmacia compró un antigripal que le recomendó el farmacéutico y algo para el dolor de cabeza, para el suyo, porque le entraban los siete males cada vez que tenía que tratar con alguien enfermo.

Volvió a la casa de Heracles como había ido a la farmacia, gruñendo y dando patadas a las piedras. Cuando llegó al portal tuvo que probar todas las llaves que había en el llavero del griego antes de encontrar la que lo abría. Subió andando por las escaleras hasta el piso de Heracles y repitió la operación con las llaves otra vez.

Cuando encontró la que era abrió la puerta y entró en el piso, cerrando de un portazo y dejando de cualquier manera el abrigo y la bufanda en la entrada, como para demostrar su mal humor.

Fue hasta la cocina, llenó un vaso de agua y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Heracles.

Abrió la puerta como pudo y entró, el griego estaba en la cama, tapado hasta la nariz con una manta y rodeado de pañuelos usados. Realmente tenía un aspecto lamentable. Se dirigió con largas zancadas hasta su lado y le tendió el agua y los medicamentos. Heracles se limitó a tomarse la pastilla y se volvió a tumbar como un alma en pena. Sadiq suspiró y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba lleno de pelo de gato, maldito niño con sus gatos. En esa casa parecía que se reproducían por bipartición en lugar de como lo hacen los gatos normales.

Se propuso limpiar todo el desastre gatuno de la casa, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde barrió, fregó, quitó el polvo, limpió las ventanas... Esa parte de él que no solía salir a la luz, la parte del maniático de la limpieza, brilló en todo su esplendor durante ese tiempo.

De vez en cuando se acercaba para ver a Heracles y para llevarle agua o algo de comer.

Cuando acabó de limpiar se sentó rendido en el sofá y le echó un vistazo al reloj para ver qué hora era. Ya era casi la hora de cenar y no le apetecía ponerse a cocinar de lo cansado que estaba. Pediría una pizza, se la merecía después de todo lo que había trabajado esa tarde. Cogió el teléfono y miró uno de los panfletos que había pegados en la nevera, era de un restaurante italiano, perfecto. Llamó y le dijeron que la pizza llegaría en una media hora y que tuviera preparado el dinero justo. Sadiq colgó y fue a ver que tal estaba el griego y para preguntarle si quería cena algo.

Entró en la habitación y encendió la luz. Heracles estaba hecho una bolita en la cama pero no estaba dormido aún. Sadiq se puso a su lado de cuclillas y le tocó un hombro.

-¿Sigues vivo?

-Sí...-Heracles se giró para mirarle.

-¿Quieres algo de cenar?

-No...

-Me da igual que no quieras así que dime algo que te sientas capaz de comer.

-No... eres mi... madre...- el griego se tapó mejor con la manta.

-No seré tu madre pero me has llamado para que te cuide y he venido aunque no tuviera por qué hacerlo- Sadiq miró muy serio a Heracles.

-Pero... no quiero... nada...-ante la mirada desafiante del turco rectificó sus palabras- Bueno... puedes hacerme... unos huevos... revueltos...- si el griego ya hablaba lento cuando estaba sano enfermo era desesperante.

-Bien, espera un momento, en seguida lo tengo hecho.

Sadiq salió del dormitorio dejando la luz dada y la puerta abierta para impedir que Heracles se durmiera mientras le hacía la cena.

Trasteó un rato en la cocina y volvió con un plato de huevos revueltos.

-Toma, come- le tendió el plato y un tenedor y se sentó en el borde de la cama para verle comer.

-Gracias...-Heracles se incorporó y se puso a comer de mala gana, mirando al turco entre bocado y bocado, con odio.

Sadiq hizo caso omiso a las miradas del griego y se quedó ahí sentado, sin moverse ni un ápice mientras el otro comía.

Cuando se encontraban de esta guisa sonó el timbre de la puerta, debía ser la pizza. Sadiq se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta mientras sacaba la cartera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Cuando la pizza estuvo en su poder la dejó en la mesa del salón y volvió al dormitorio de Heracles para ver si había acabado de cenar. Cuando entró vio el plato vacío en la mesilla ya Heracles profundamente dormido. Pese a su mal aspecto por la gripe estaba adorable cuando dormía.

Justo en ese momento se alegró de que le hubiese llamado a él y no a cualquier otro. Estaba convencido de que era la persona que mejor sabía como tratar a ese griego cabezota y la que le conocía mejor.

Cogió el plato sucio de la mesilla después de tapar bien a Heracles y salió del dormitorio apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Había una pizza que le esperaba y no quería que se el enefriara.


End file.
